


Dreams

by QueenElenyaHawk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElenyaHawk/pseuds/QueenElenyaHawk
Summary: Riza tells Roy about a dream she had; one that felt very real, almost as if it had happened in another world.





	

Riza poured two spoonfuls of sugar into her coffee and handed the bowl to Roy.

“I had a strange dream last night,” she told him.

The Brigadier General’s sugar dose doubled the Lieutenant’s. “What was it about?”

She sipped from her cup before speaking. “There was so much going on…” She frowned slightly in concentration. “There was an invasion here in Central. We were being attacked by empty armors; they looked similar to the one Alphonse had.”

Roy raised his eyebrows; or one of them, at least. The eyepatch prevented Riza from seeing the other. “What did they want?”

“I’m not sure. It happened so fast; we were fighting them…” She looked straight into his eye. “But you weren’t there.”

Roy stared at her and dared to ask, “Was I dead?”

“No,” she said, and took another sip from her coffee. “You had been far away for a long time. I was in charge of the team.”

“Was I on a mission?”

“No.”

His eye was fixed on her as he drank his beverage, but he didn’t make any more questions. He simply waited for her to continue.

“You showed up during the battle, like you knew it would happen. And I was…” She looked down, not succeeding at hiding her blush. “…so happy to see you.”

He smirked. “So you missed me?”

Ignoring him, she looked at the clock on the wall. “We fought the attackers together for some time; then I lost sight of you for a second, and…” She turned to him and crossed her arms.

Roy gulped at her glare. It was clear that whatever had happened next in the dream had gotten her rather upset. “And what?” he asked.

She breathed in. “You took an air balloon, and flew away.”

Roy snorted. “I did _what_?”

“I was running after you!” she said, her eyes lost in the images of what she had dreamt of so vividly. “Screaming at you to wait for me, to take me with you.”

“And I didn’t?”

“You never did.” Her voice got softer, and Roy could see the hurt in her eyes. “I had been waiting for you for so long, and the moment you came back, you left me again.”

“Hey,” he said, and held her hand across the table.

The touch surprised her and she blinked. She looked first at her hand and held his as well; then lifted her head to look back at him.

“It was just a dream,” he reassured her.

She sighed, and he could tell she was still tense. “I know, General.”

“I have no intention of going away; I’m staying right here, where my team is.”

She nodded. “Good.”

He stood up and walked around the desk toward her. “And most importantly,” he said. “You ran after me and I didn’t care? That was definitely just a dream, because…” Standing in front of her, he took her hand again to help her stand up. He hugged her with one arm and caressed her chin with the other. “…I’d never leave you behind.”

She smiled sweetly and put her hands on his shoulders. “I’m glad to hear that, General.” She leaned in to kiss him. “General,” she repeated.

“Yeah?”

“General?”

Roy opened his eyes. He realized he was still sitting at his desk, and there were no coffee cups on it.

“General, are you alright?”

He looked up from his chair and noticed the worried expression of his First Lieutenant.

He took a breath. “Yes, sorry. I fell asleep.”

“You looked like you were dreaming.”

“I was. A very strange dream, actually. Everything was so different.” He touched his face. “I had lost one of my eyes.”

Riza pursed her lips for a moment. “So Truth had taken your eye instead of your sight?”

He shook his head. “No, I had been shot.”

She frowned. “Sounds like it was a very bad dream.”

He smiled sheepishly. “Actually, not all of it was bad.”

“Oh?”

He stood up and faced her. He smirked. “You were crazy about me.”

Riza rolled her eyes and left a mountain of papers on his desk. “Keep dreaming, General.”

Roy fell back into his chair and sighed in defeat, but not before he managed to catch sight of the short, tiny smile that graced Riza’s lips.


End file.
